1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold, and particularly to a forging mold having an internal mold mounted therein.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional forging mold used to forge a probe terminal (not shown) includes a female mold 100′ and a male mold (not shown) coupling with the female mold 100′ to define a shaping cavity (not shown) therebetween for forging the probe terminal. The female mold 100′ has an external mold 10′, an internal mold 20′, and an ejector pin 30′. The external mold 10′ defines an accommodating groove 11′ penetrating through a top surface thereof for accommodating the internal mold 20′ therein, and a passing hole 12′ penetrating through a bottom surface thereof and further connected with the accommodating groove 11′. The internal mold 20′ is wedged in the accommodating groove 11′ of the external mold 10′ by a pressing machine (not shown). The internal mold 20′ defines an ejecting hole 22′ vertically penetrating therethrough to connect with the shaping cavity and the passing hole 12′. The ejector pin 30′ is movably inserted in the passing hole 12′ and the ejecting hole 22′ to eject the probe terminal out of the female mold 100′.
In the process of forging the probe terminal, as forging materials continuously attack the internal mold 20′, the internal mold 20′ is apt to be damaged. However, since the internal mold 20′ is wedged in the accommodating groove 11′ of the external mold 10′ by the pressing machine, it is difficult to demount the internal mold 20′ from the external mold 10′ when the internal mold 20′ is damaged. As a result, the cost of manufacturing the forging mold is greatly increased as both the internal mold 20′ and the external mold 10′ are usually replaced together.